Lettres
by Darkness-Ang3l
Summary: Tu es ma Némésis. Mon contraire, mon ombre. Tu es cependant mon reflet, ma moitié, mon pendant, mon âme soeur. Quand le coeur est loin du corps, plus rien n'a d'importance...


Salut tout le monde ! J'ai abandonné ma première fic, De la haine à l'Amour, faute d'inspiration. Mais si vous, vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour m'en faire part !

Je commence cette fic sans savoir où je vais, j'ai eu l'idée générale qui a germé dans ma tête et qui me plait assez bien. Elle met en scène Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy dans une aventure amoureuse dont la majeure partie se déroule dans des lettres.

Reviewers, à vos claviers ^^

_**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages, lieux etc, appartiennent au grand auteur J.K Rowling. Tous les droits lui reviennent donc, ainsi qu'à la Warner Bros. pour ce qui est de l'inspiration des films. Seuls le scénario et la rédaction m'appartiennent.

_**Résumé**_ _**: « **_Tu es ma Némésis. Mon contraire, mon ombre. Tu es cependant mon reflet, ma moitié, mon pendant, mon âme soeur. Quand le coeur est loin du corps, plus rien n'a d'importance. » Harry & Draco sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre à Poudlard. Mais le déménagement de Draco sera-t-il un obstacle ?

* * *

**Lettres**

_Prologue : Toi_

« Tu es ma Némésis. Mon contraire, mon ombre. Tu es cependant mon reflet, ma moitié, mon pendant, mon âme soeur. Quand le coeur est loin du corps, plus rien n'a d'importance. Loin de toi, le monde perds ses couleurs, tout devient fade et froid. Plat. Reviens-moi mon amour, car sans toi la vie est une torture permanente. Mon air, mon sang, mon oxygène.

Malgré tout, malgré tous tes efforts pour me dégoûter de toi, je résiste. Car je sais que ce n'est pas ta volonté, car je sais que tu m'aimes. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre. Alors je m'accroche à l'espérance. Cela fait deux ans que je m'accroche. Reviens-moi Draco, je t'en prie...

Avec tout mon amour,

Harry J. Potter »

Voilà à quoi je suis réduit. A le supplier. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas m'abaisser à ça, que au fond il n'en valait peut être pas la peine. Mais c'était me fourvoyer. Bien évidemment qu'il en vaut la peine !

J'errai comme une âme en peine dans ma résidence londonienne, cadeau du Ministère pour « Service rendu à la Communauté » . Des conneries tout ça. J'étais obligé de le tuer, le Voldy. C'était soit lui, soit moi...

Chaque détail de cette maison me rappelle Draco. Ce lit, encore imprégné de sa douce odeur, ce tableau qu'il a peint, les effets personnels qu'il a laissé. Tout. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas la quitter, parce qu'elle est la seule chose concrète et matérielle qui me raccroche encore à l'homme que j'aime. Même si elle est trop grande pour moi, même si je frissonne la nuit, seul dans mon lit. Les larmes coulent de nouveau. Je dois être masochiste sur les bors. Me remémorer tout cela maintenant, en pleine nuit, seul. Vite, un verre. Le whisky est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir dans ces moments-là. Une bonne gueule de bois, c'est le remède idéal contre les peines de coeur !

L'alcool fait son effet, et endors lentement mon cerveau. Les prémices de l'ivresse commencent à se faire sentir : Confiance en soi, déshinibition, joie. Mais aussi, l'alcool décuplent toutes mes autres sensations, et je ressens encore plus cruellement les abîmes de mon coeur. Je vais encore avoir une aventure d'un soir, avec un mec quelconque que j'aurai trouvé dans une boîte minable. Il assouvira mes pulsions sexuelles, et je jouirai en pensant à un visage sculpté par les Anges.

Je sors, l'air frais fouettent mon visage et désordonne encore plus mes cheveux. Je retrouve peu à peu mes moyens, et mes pas se font plus décidés. Je vais au bar gay du coin, en quête d'une proie pour la nuit. J'ai besoin d'un corps chaud...

Pas mal. Pour un brun, il était pas mal. J'ai cru que cette différence flagrante m'éviterait de penser à mon Dragon, mais rien n'y fait. On a couché ensemble, chez moi. Bien entendu, dans une autre chambre que celle que je partageais avec Draco. Je renvoie l'homme sans nom chez lui.

Les effets de l'alcool se sont dissipés. Je repense de nouveau à nous, à ce nous qui me paraît à la fois magnifique et ignoble.

Le moment de la rencontre est l'instant primordial dans une relation. Draco et moi avions déjà passé ce stade, et notre relation a gardé les stigmates de cette première altercation.

Mais de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Nous n'avons pas tardé à le franchir, lui et moi... Ce souvenir reste le plus vivace dans mon esprit, je me souviens de chaque détail, de chaque mot et de chaque expression.

Souviens-toi Draco, c'était il y a bien des années...

* * *

Voila pour le prologue !

N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) . Le prochain chapitre parlera surtout de l'évolution de la relation entre Draco et Harry.

Jvous fais de gros bisous !!


End file.
